


Peace and Quiet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex's last thoughts





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Peace and Quiet by Laurel

Title: Peace and quiet  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: June 2001  
Archive: Just ask me first   
Pairing: Sk/M/K  
Summary: Alex's last thoughts  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Existence  
Notes: Just a little snippet describing Alex's feelings of betrayal in the parking garage  
Warning: In this version Alex dies   
   
Mulder looked so cold and distant, not like the old Mulder I knew; the man with kaleidoscopic eyes and face, changing eye color and expressions with his mood. Now a hang dog look, next he'd be smiling enigmatically, like he had a secret that he was contemplating telling you.

* * *

The first shot had taken me by surprise. I'd left myself open, vulnerable. Did he have to shoot me in my good arm? Bastard! Walter was always a cold one. I think the war in Vietnam did something to him. I guess I can understand that. The constant fighting wore you down, the unknown was lurking; some nameless monster was ready to find you and eat you alive unless you kept one step ahead of it.

My legs were shaking like a drying up alcoholic. My arm was useless. It had been some time since I'd last felt so helpless.

The second shot was a given. I mean, come on, I was still mobile and conscious, I'm sure he thought I was a threat. The pain was unbelievable, like liquid fire in my chest. It took my breath away, the pain and shock. I knew I would pass out or maybe even be dead within a few minutes if I didn't get any help. I giddily thought to myself that I had to explain everything before my last breath rattled out of my throat.

I looked at Walter and saw only cold fire in those eyes, eyes that had once looked at me with lust in their deep brown depths.

I glanced again at Mulder and saw his expression, perplexed, but nonetheless it mirrored Skinner's. 

I thought back to nights when I dared to touch Mulder, risking a punch in the face. His skin was smooth as silk, his lush mouth finer still, like drowning in the sweetest nectar.

Nights in Walter's arms when I was supposed to seduce him to lure him in my trap were just as sweet. He was stronger than me but his arms only crushed me to him in desire. His strength was never used against me as it was later.

I stood for a brief second when the third shot came. Damn! I didn't think the man had it in him. I looked at Mulder for a moment, disappointed by the unmoved expression. My last thought was that I would never be his human punching bag again. I'd never find a welcoming as cold as Skinner's either.

Maybe finally, I'd get a little peace and quiet.

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
